


Smut Request Prompts - It/Stranger Things

by Takeiteasywheezy



Series: smut requests [1]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeiteasywheezy/pseuds/Takeiteasywheezy
Summary: Drop requests, this is literally just gonna be smut requests honestly. Also posted on tumblr to @takeiteasywheezyDon't @ me all these are aged up so thanks





	1. prompt me

hi so you can request whatever you want here or on my tumblr which is the same url @takeiteasywheezy. if im not comfortable writing something i'll just let yall know. i absolutely won't write:

-anything involving pennywise  
-mileven or bichie  
-not aged up characters  
-anything involving creatures from the upside down  
-children/adults  
-incest  
-pedophilia  
-watersports

Otherwise, drop a comment or an ask and i'll start writing


	2. cherries on top - richie/will/eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: will and eddie fighting for Richie's attention  
> (voyeurism, hair pulling, teasing, anal fingering, anal sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aged up to college  
> also posted on tumblr

Eddie Kaspbrak didn’t consider himself jealous, especially of his other boyfriend. It wasn’t jealousy, it was more of competition. Don’t get him wrong, absolutely loved Will and Richie equally, and knew it was reciprocated from both of them. But there was always an unspoken competition between the smaller boyfriends. Will and Eddie liked the competition, it had been a staple of their sex lives. It always kept things interesting for all three of them. After all, it wasn’t like Richie was exactly oblivious to them competing against each other when it came down to it. Usually, the two boys were just as loving to each other as any couple would be. Though when they were in, as he had so lovingly put it once, ‘Who-Gets-Richie’s-Dick Mode’, the two were a bit more smug with each other.

This week it had started off when the three of them were having a lazy day around their apartment. None of them had classes for at least another three hours, the beauty of being in college, and used it to spend their time watching movies. Richie was sat between Eddie and Will, or at least he was until Will had made the decision of climbing onto Richie’s lap.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Richie asked, his eyebrows knitting together. Will had only given a shrug and a smirk.

“I can see better over here on your lap, and I don’t want to miss the movie.” He said, his flirty tone evident in his voice. He looked over to Eddie quickly, and winked. It happened so fast Eddie questioned if he had just imagined it. Richie only shrugged at Will’s behavior, muttering out a quick ‘Okay’ under his breath. Will turned back to the television, as did the other two. Soon enough, Will had began grinding down on Richie, so sneakily to make it look like he was just adjusting himself. Eddie glanced over at Richie, who had looked like he was obviously enjoying himself.

If that’s how Will wanted to play it, then so be it. 

Eddie reached a hand up to Richie’s curls, knotting his fingers in his hair and gently beginning to twirl it. Richie let out a small moan, despite Eddie barely doing anything. He figured all the touching from both his boyfriends was becoming too much. Eddie prided himself in that, he always felt powerful when he contributed to his arousal. It was apparent to both Will and Eddie what they were both doing, Will shooting Eddie an annoyed look. Eddie knew it wasn’t a true look of annoyance, he was too sweet to be annoyed with Eddie. Though, staying in character, Eddie smirked at him before ‘accidentally’ tugging on the curl wrapped between his fingers. The action caused a moan to escape Richie’s mouth.

“Eds,” he breathed, looking over at him.

Before he could say anything else, Eddie smiled innocently. “Sorry Chee. My hand must have slipped. I’ll be more careful.”

“You don’t have to be careful.” He said quickly. Will turned to Richie, a grin on his lips, his eyes filled with lust.

“Do I have to be careful baby?” Will asked. “I’m just trying to get comfortable.”

Richie shook his head, a smirk on his lips. “You can do whatever you want. Both of you, of course.” he sputtered, a smile rising on his face.

“Thanks for the permission Chee.” Will smiled, kissing him gently. Instantly, Richie grabbed at Will’s hips and kissed him back. Eddie huffed, taking his hands out of Richie’s hair completely and crossing his arms. After a few more seconds, Richie pulled away from Will.

“Baby are you feeling left out?” Will teased Eddie. Eddie simply glared at him, rolling his eyes. “Chee, Eddie’s being a little brat.” Will smirked.

Richie smirked, “Aw, the baby doesn’t like being left out? Do you get too jealous of Will?” he asked Eddie in the same teasing tone Will was using.

“I can’t help it, Will gets to kiss you and touch you and I don’t get to do anything but pull your stupid hair.” Eddie huffed.

“You’re mad because you’re not getting your way.” Will teased. “I’m winning.” He smirked. 

“You are so not winning!” Eddie whined, huffing. “Richie wants to fuck me more than you.” He glared at him.

“Hey,” Richie interjected, “Who said that I wanted to fuck only you? Maybe I want to fuck both of you.” He reasoned. “But Eddie baby, you’re being a brat. I honestly don’t know if you even deserve to be fucked today.”

Eddie pouted, uncrossing his arms. “I can be good.”

“Can you? Then apologize to Will.” Richie commanded. Eddie gave a look of annoyance, before sighing and looking back at Will.

“I’m sorry that I was mean to you.” Eddie’s face clear of annoyance, looking genuine more than anything else. He uncrossed his arms, planting them on the couch.

“It’s okay baby.” Will smiled, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on Eddie’s lips. Feeling a bit dazed from Will’s kiss, which was a thing that usually happened when either of Eddie’s boyfriends kissed him.

“I think it’s only fair that you have to watch first. Without touching yourself.” Richie spoke up, snapping Eddie out of his dazed state.

“What? What the fuck, I-”

“No fighting.” Richie hummed, “You’ve been a little brat. So, you’ll have to just it in the corner while I take care of Will. Who’s being a good boy today, and if you can go through the whole time without touching yourself or misbehaving, then  _ maybe _ I’ll give you my fingers.” 

Eddie huffed a bit, looking away from both of them. “Fine.” He mumbled.

“Oh and baby,” Richie got his attention again, lifting his head up gently so their eyes would meet, “If either of us catch you looking away, you’re not getting to cum until tomorrow morning.” He added.

“Fine! Okay, I got it.” Eddie nodded harshly. Richie smiled at him and planted a gentle kiss on Eddie’s lips. Eddie desperately tried to deepen the kiss, but was denied it as Richie pulled away.

“Do I need to ban kisses too? Will, what do you think?” Richie asked, turning to Will.

Will shot Eddie a smirk, pretending like he was thinking. “Well Rich, I would if I were you, but maybe it’s a little too harsh. Since he might only get your fingers.” Will reasoned.

Richie nodded, “I’ll compromise. No kissing until after you come for me, Eds. Got it?” He smirked.

Eddie nodded, “I got it.” he answered softly.

“Good.” Richie smiled, he then turned back to Will. He lifted him up easily and began carrying him to the three’s shared bedroom. Eddie huffed a bit, getting up and following his boyfriends after a few seconds.

When Eddie entered the bedroom, he unsurprisingly found Will and Richie already on the bed. Both boys were undressed, Richie on top of Will, sucking hickies into his neck. Will was panting softly, and the sight of the two of them together like that caused Eddie to feel himself growing harder than he was before. He watched Will and Richie for a few more moments, before seeing Richie turn his head and smirk at Eddie. “Take your clothes off baby, sit down, and watch like the good boy you said you would be.” Richie commanded, going back to kissing Will.

Eddie did as he was told, sitting in the desk chair, getting a perfect view of his boyfriends. Richie pulled away from Will again, Will giving a small whine in response. Richie laid a hand on Will’s thigh, searching through their drawer for a condom and lube. he uncapped the lube, warming it on three fingers. Eddie watched Richie slowly enter the first finger, Will letting out a breathy moan. “That’s it baby, so fucking good for me. So fucking tight.”

“Only for you Rich.” Will breathed, Richie slowly thrusting his finger. After awhile, he used his other finger and started thrusting the two at a faster pace, changing the angle and eventually hitting Will’s prostate, causing a loud moan to come out of Will’s mouth.

Richie smirked, adding a third finger and carefully stretching him. “You’re gonna look so fucking hot on my cock baby.” Richie cooed. He glanced at Eddie to make sure he was still watching, which luckily, he was. He noticed how hard Eddie’s cock was, smirking a bit. “Oh baby, you got some kind of problem there don’t you?”

Eddie nodded, swallowing. He hadn’t realized how dry his throat had gotten, his boyfriends just looked so fucking good together. “A little. I’ve been good, haven’t I Chee?” he asked.

“Of course, but you’ll have to prove how good you’re going to be.” Richie smirked. He turned back to Will, who was whimpering and shuddering beneath him. “Do you think you’re ready to get that ass of yours pounded?” He asked him, his fingers not ceasing their pace.

Will nodded frantically, “Please, I just want you inside me Richie, that’s all I want, I swear I’m ready for it.” He begged. Richie nodded, kissing him roughly and pulling his fingers out of him. When he released Will from the kiss, he smiled.

“Then lets get you on my cock baby.” He said, opening the condom and putting it on himself. He slicked himself up, lifting Will’s leg and putting it on his shoulder and gently sliding into Will. The brunet under him moaned lightly at the feeling of being filled. When their hips finally met, Richie let Will adjust to the feeling of being so full.

“M-Move, please.” Will moaned. Richie nodded breathlessly, thrusting in and out at a slow pace at first. He began to speed up, the sound of their moans filling the room. As Eddie watched, he felt painfully hard, wanting nothing more than to just relieve himself of how turned on he was. Though, he refused to, and simply watched the two. The way Will was moaning was sinful, it was one of Eddie’s favorite noises. Watching Richie fuck into Will like his life depended on it was one of the hottest things Eddie could have been blessed to witness.

“Richie I-  _ Fuck _ , I’m gonna cum, please fucking touch me.” Will moaned out. Richie complied, grabbing Will’s dick and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Come on, be good for me, cum for me Will.” Richie grunted.

Will let out another moan, coming at Richie’s words. There was a stutter in Richie’s hips his thrusts becoming more erratic before stopping completely, Richie himself coming into the condom. The two were left panting as RIchie pulled out, glancing back at Eddie, whose mouth was slightly agape.

“Enjoy the show?” Richie asked, smirking a bit as he tied the condom. Eddie nodded in response. “Did you touch yourself at all? Take your eyes off us?” he followed up, tossing the condom in the nearby trash.

“No, I was good just like I said I would be.” Eddie answered. "Please just fuck me? Pretty please Rich? With a cherry on top?"

Richie pretended to think for a moment, "Hm, I don't know."

“Richie,” Will spoke up, his voice sounding wrecked, “Stop teasing him.” Will told him.

“Okay, okay. Come here baby.” Richie beckoned Eddie onto the bed. Eddie crawled onto the bed, Richie smiled at him, grabbing his hips. “You’ve been so good for us, I’m lifting the ban on all your kisses. I just can’t resist that cute fucking face.” Richie cooed, before placing a rough kiss on Eddie’s lips, He felt Richie gently bite his lower lip. He pulled away, placing more kisses on his neck and collarbones, sucking hickies into his skin. Eddie let out a moan at being touched and marked after so long of not getting off, he felt like putty in Richie’s arms. “Lay back baby, I’ll make sure you cum from my fingers.”

Eddie nodded, laying down like he was told. He turned and saw Will watching the two intently, yet having a sleepy look on his face. Eddie pulled Will close to him and kissed him gently. He was so lost in Will’s lips he had hardly noticed Richie uncapping the bottle of lube and slicking his fingers up for the second time that afternoon. Though, as soon as Richie’s finger circled Eddie’s hole, he gasped a bit into the kiss he shared with Will. Feeling Richie begin to thrust into him with one finger, he let out a moan, finally having the feeling he longed for while he was watching Will and Richie. He pulled out of his kiss with Will.

“More, Rich, please, I need it.” he moaned. Richie chuckled at him being openly needy.

“As you wish baby.” Richie smiled, inserting a second finger and changing the angle to hit Eddie’s prostate. He moaned loudly, nearly coming right there.

“Richie, fuck, please, right there baby.” Eddie moaned, his eyes shutting from being so overwhelmed. Richie continued hitting the spot, inserting a third finger and fucking into him quickly with his fingers.

“Are you going to cum soon baby?” Richie asked as Eddie’s moans filled the room. Eddie nodded frantically. Richie smirked, beginning to stroke Eddie’s dick in time with this fingers. Within seconds, Eddie moaned Richie’s name, white painting Richie and Eddie’s chests. As he came down from his high, Richie pulled his fingers out of Eddie, smiling down at his two boyfriends. He left the bedroom, finding their moist towelettes to clean his boys with. Richie re-entered the room, wiping down both of the tired boys. Admittedly, he was exhausted as well. As soon as the two were cleaned up, he laid next to Eddie, who was being held by Will. Richie kissed the top of both their heads, wrapping his arms around Eddie.

“I love you two so much.” Eddie spoke up quietly.

“Love you too.” Will mumbled tiredly. Richie smiled. tiredly.

“I love you three.” He grinned. 

Eddie giggled a bit, “Shut up. Goodnight.” He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me requests even on the first chapter of this fic or on my blog  
> https://takeiteasywheezy.tumblr.com/


End file.
